The present invention relates to illuminated push-button switches such as those used on electronic devices such as electronic games and the like. Such switches have a push-button actuator and illumination means for continuously illuminating the push button and/or providing an indication when the switch is actuated.
Many types of illuminated push-button switch assemblies are known, but most are of relatively complex multi-part construction, and many such switch assemblies are characterized by movement of the illumination lamp along with the push-button actuator, which subjects the lamp to considerable wear and vibration and results in loose contacts and/or early failure of the lamp. A more modern switch assembly, made by Starpoint Electrics Limited in England, is characterized by relatively simple construction embodying relatively few parts, but that device utilizes a microswitch, which is a fairly expensive component.